


Take a Break

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Post-Scarif, Chirrut convinces Baze to take a break with some of Kes Dameron's special stash.Kinktober Day 10: aphrodisiacs





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sex drug use, with everyone's consent.

Here’s the thing: Baze and Chirrut needed absolutely no help in the sex department. They tottered along just fine, thank you very much.

  
But that didn’t mean that when Chirrut found out Kes had a stash of kara-root-laced weed, guaranteed to make you last, Chirrut wasn’t right there, wheedling some out of Kes with a sweet smile and a story about ‘recovery.’ Not that he thought he was pulling the Bantha wool over Kes’s eyes, not from the wry sound of his voice and the sly directions he gave Chirrut to a private spot in the woods he and his wife enjoyed.

  
He found Baze training, of course. After the close call at Scarif, Baze was taking his anxiety out on more and more training. Pushing himself too hard during the day and clinging to Chirrut’s body at night, like if he let Chirrut go, Chirrut was going to just fade out of existence. Chirrut would just sigh and hold Baze against his chest and drop kisses on his hair and reassure him, over and over.

  
Now, Chirrut whistled, low and in approval, after Baze grunted especially fiercely. He had no idea what Baze was doing, but he cocked his head toward the woods and lifted the supply bag he'd readied. “Break time.”

  
“I need to keep working-”

  
Chirrut held up the joints. “I guess this is all for me, then.”

  
He heard Baze approach. “Where'd you score that?”

  
“Dameron’s special stash.”

  
He could sense Baze wavering.

  
“Special, in that it's got kara-root,” Chirrut teased. He felt his way up Baze’s body until he could lean up on tiptoe and whisper in Baze’s ear. “You remember last time?”

  
Baze groaned, low and feral. Last time they'd managed to get their hands on kara-root, Baze had ridden Chirrut's cock for hours.

  
“All you have to do is take a break,” Chirrut whispered gently.

  
“If I take a break-”

  
“Then you'll get to spend some quality time with your husband, and remember what we're training to protect in the first place.” Chirrut nosed into Baze’s neck, placing a kiss there, feeling Baze’s pulse jump.

  
He felt the moment Baze surrendered, sweetly curving his body towards Chirrut, and enfolding him in his arms. “How do you know me so well?”

  
“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,” Chirrut joked.

  
Baze snorted as they started walking toward the woods, and Chirrut repeated Kes’s directions.

  
It led them to a little shack of some sort, Baze described, a hookup shack, Chirrut joked.

  
“You can be as loud as you want out here, Bazey.”

  
Baze poked him in the side as he laughed.

  
Inside, they found a pile of pillows that they beat into shape for their own use, using them to get comfortable as they lay down together. Chirrut popped one of the joints in his mouth, heard the click of Baze’s lighter. Inhaled the sweet smoke, recognizing the kara-root flavor. He let the smoke settle in his lungs until it burned, then blew it out away from Baze's face. Passed the joint to Baze and fell back against the pillows with a sigh.

  
He felt Baze relax by him, heard his deep intake of breath, the smooth exhale. Heard him take another, and tap on Chirrut's chin. Chirrut opened his mouth to accept the hit, accept Baze’s warm lips against his. He buried his hands in Baze's hair and pulled Baze closer, grinding their mouths together.

  
Baze hooked a leg over Chirrut’s hip so they were tangled together from head to toe, no longer Baze and Chirrut as separate entities but one whole. He felt Baze slip the joint in his lips and then Baze was burying his face in Chirrut’s neck to suck marks there, deep enough that Chirrut would feel them tomorrow, would feel Baze’s possession.

  
Chirrut took another hit and hummed. He'd have to find Kes and thank him. Later. A lot later. This was good shit.

  
Baze was pulling at his tunic, pushing it up over his head and then immediately attacking the skin he'd exposed, mouthing more gently over the freshly scarring wounds Chirrut had taken on Scarif.

  
Chirrut moaned, fumbling Baze back so he could find his mouth again, shotgunned another hit then just got lost in the texture of Baze’s lips against his. Baze, thankfully, had the wherewithal to take the joint from him before he dropped it and burned himself.

  
They kissed for hours, probably. Who the fuck knew? Or cared? They kissed until their lips were swollen and Chirrut's head was buzzing with the high and the lack of oxygen. They kissed until the throbbing below distracted Chirrut too much and he had to palm his cock for some relief.

  
 _That_ would be the kara-root. The sudden need slammed through Chirrut's system, and he worked Baze over to his back, needing him naked, _now._ The tangle of limbs made it difficult and Chirrut thought he heard something rip, but eventually Baze’s naked body was pressed against his, their skin fever-hot.

  
“In me, in me, in me,” Baze chanted, and Chirrut growled and bit down on Baze’s pulse point.

  
“Where's the oil?”

  
Fumbling, then the phial was pressed into his hand.

  
Chirrut thrust two fingers inside, knowing Baze could take it. Baze quaked beneath him, his moan piercing through the quiet of the shack. As he prepared Baze, he leaned forward, finding Baze’s cock with his mouth and licking away the precum that was leaking copiously.

  
Baze gripped at his bobbing head, a low keen as he came in Chirrut's mouth but stayed hard thanks to the kara-root. Needing to find his own satisfaction, Chirrut replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed inside, lifting Baze's legs up over his shoulders to get a good angle, to bury himself in Baze’s heat over and over.

  
Had they kissed for hours? They fucked for days, years maybe, their mouths melded and their bodies together and their souls united. The high lit through Chirrut’s veins and set him on fire and fueled his thrusts as much as the sweet moans Baze was making did.

  
He came, probably. Couldn't quite tell, it was all so good, it was all like one long climax, every thrust surging pleasure through his body, until they both grew too tired to continue. Even then, Chirrut stayed nestled inside Baze, his cock warm and wet from oil and cum. Their hearts knocked together, as one, their limbs inseparable.

  
Chirrut nibbled over Baze’s jaw, then pulled his robe over them and murmured mindless love words until Baze fell asleep, an absolutely relaxed sleep. Chirrut followed, staying buried inside his Baze, wanted to wake up that way, maybe fuck again, maybe smoke the other joint. Never wanted to leave, that was for sure.

  
He sighed and settled his head on Baze's chest and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
